Invader Zim: Gir's day of fun WEEEEEEEEE
by thematrixhasyou277
Summary: UUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM. SUPER UUUUUUUMMMMMMMM. SUPER DOPER UUUMMMMMMMMM. Please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim: Gir's Day Of FUN WEEEEEEEE!

Hmmhmmhmhmhm," mumbled Zim, "GIR, get me my antimumble Creeeeam!"

"Hear ya' go," Gir said as he merrily skipped off.

Zim began to put on the cream with a disturb look on his face from watching Gir skip, skip, skip, trip, skip, skip, skip, trip. Zim tried mumble, but he couldn't but instead screamed in a deep spooky voice, "CORTHOOLE COMMANDS YOU TO SPILL THE BLOOD OF A DOZEN MEN!"

"Huh, what are the side affects of that cream," Zim asked himself.

It read, "May cause wearer to speak the words of the elder gods."

Ooooooh so that's it…wait who are the elder gods?"

Just then Gir ran by while screaming, "ELDER GODS! ELDER GODS! EeEeEeLdEeEer GooOoOoDs!

"GIR, shut up you mother, don't make me pop a cap in your ass! Huh, what was that?"

Zim continued reading the warning label. "May cause you to talk like white chocolate."

"BUT I'M GREEN! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLLLE! AAAAHHHHH! AND I'M NOT CHOCOOLATE"

"Or am I," Zim thought. When Gir wasn't looking Zim took a bite out of his arm. POOF! Zim turned into a panda.

"What, fur animal skin…NO AND I LOOK CUDLY!

Then Gir said, "CUDLY? WHERE? Oooooh, loooook a panda.

I'm gonna play with you and cuddle you and smooch you and go to the carnival with you and paint with you and go eat with you and talk to you and watch monkeys with you and play video games with you(Deep breaths) WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

END

Mike: Ummmm, don't ask please don't ask. Please, please don't ask. Please, please, PLEASE review and oh yeah…WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. Zim's Evil Plan MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

1 day later…

Zim paced his laboratory. He thought about the time he tried to make Dib a piece of bologna. Then Zim got an idea. An idea so evil, that Zim almost soiled himself. Zim then broke into a evil laughter.

"MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! MWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH(COUGH COUGH) AAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Zim was walking to skool when he saw the moment of opportunity. Zim pulled a blowgun out of his pocket and shot a dart in Dibs neck.

"WHAT, what was thaaaaaaa…"

Dib fell to the ground. Zim rubbed the antimumble cream on his neck. He then opened his mouth and placed it on his arm and used a clamp to make Dib take a bite out of his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What I'm a panda!"

Then GIR stood up straight.

"Panda?"

"Yes GIR. A panda," Zim said evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH1!"

"GIR then said, "I'm gonna' play with you and cuddle you and smooch you and go to the carnival with you and paint with you and go eat with you and talk to you and watch monkeys with you and play video games with you(Deep breaths) WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

END

Mike:AAAWWWWW your adorabol!

Panda:Yeah, Yeah, that GIR guy made THAT clear!


	3. On popular request

By popular request I'm going to include Raz and Lili CAUSE THEY PWN!

Disclaimer: (that I took from Jeni "heehee")I don't own stuff.

Zim thought of ways to get back at dib. "Grrrr! That medeling human ruins EVERYTHING!"

Zim paced his lab muttering curses under his breath. Gir at that moment was upstairs watching monkeys when……………A SATANINC PORTAL OPEN IN FRONT OF HIM! BAAAAAaAaAaH!

"Oooooooh! The colors!"

Just then the SATANIC PORTAL BAAAAAaAaAaH! Revealed an image of Raz and Lili makin' out passionately. "OW that's HOTT!" ( that tidbit was from me) "Hmmm," Gir started, "I wish they were here."

"Your wish has been granted," a demonic voice stated.

Instantly the couple was transported into Zim's living room.

"What the CRAP," Raz said slightly embarrassed.

"OOOOOooOOooOO! You two were makin' out n stuff," Gir giggled

Lili slapped Gir and he began crying

"Peeping tom!"

"Why, why, why did you hit meeeeeee," Gir sniffled.

"Oh shut up loser, you little stalking perv!"

"But, but it was the demonic portal that let me see you!"

"OH THAT IS IT LITTLE ROBOT THINGY," Lili began, "I'M GONNA'….

Dun dun duuuuuuuuun…

What will happen to "Little robot thingy"?

What's with the demonic portal?

Do I come off as a perv? Cause I need to know.

REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
